


圣诞节之章(主线）

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [10]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: “圣诞节快乐，格雷森。”





	圣诞节之章(主线）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章不仅仅是超蝙，还有对等篇幅的41（达米安/死翼），不食者慎入。  
有NC17，但是不长。

迪克才一睁开眼睛，糊在睫毛上的水珠就滴落下来，他立即猛地闭上，但还是没能成功在洪水进门前把它们挡在门外。  
“啊嗷！”他痛呼了一声，随即发现了自己有点嘶哑的声音，他的脑子乱成一团，暂时无法清楚自己的处境——但想必是在收魂人偶里，“莱克茜斯！你给我良心点儿说，这次又要……”  
“哇哦，你在她面前倒是挺不忌讳破坏绅士形象的。”  
是达米安的声音，迪克立刻吓了一跳，他试图起身，但是这身体不知道为什么有千钧重量一样，他不但没能顺利起来，反而还滑了一下——这下他意识到自己在浴缸里了，水被这一下响动给挤得溢出一些，他听见了拍击地面的声音。  
“叫莱克茜斯来，达米安，她没修好这身体……叫，叫她来，不然我们办不了事！”  
迪克涨红了脸，他的眼睛仍然闭着，因为他不想看见达米安脸上似笑非笑的嘲讽神情。  
“叫她来？那真不巧，她刚刚走，还嘱咐我无论如何别让她回来收拾。”  
“别再开玩笑了，快叫她来！不然就我来！”  
“你又不相信我，当然还是你自己亲自确认一下？”  
达米安的嘴角微微勾起，他拿出手机拨出了一连串的号码，然后把它放在迪克的耳边。  
“有话快说——”莱克茜斯有些不耐烦的语气从话筒的另一面传来，迪克听见她似乎在小声抱怨来得不凑巧的电话，“啊？是达米安吗？我不是让你半个小时之后……”  
“是我，莱克茜斯，你做了啥？我现在动不了了！”迪克慌乱地问着，与此同时莱克茜斯听见了奇怪的声音——好像什么东西洒了，“哦我的天哪，你听见吗？而且为什么要把我放在浴缸里？！”  
“你答应好的啊——这身体来之不易，你可别‘弄死’你自己……”  
“什么什么？弄死？你在说什么？”  
“达米安不在吗？叫他给你解释！”  
迪克很想转过头瞪着达米安，但是他的脖子像是生锈的门轴，根本无法转动。  
“哦，要我解释？莱克茜斯干了一手漂亮活，当然这个身体也功不可没，它看来是注定为你量身定制的，莱克茜斯说你的灵魂和它契合度相当高呢，高到你现在都可以算是个大活人了。”  
“你……你说的大活人是什么意思？”  
迪克马上就感觉到不妙，他僵硬地问了一句，心里已经开始疯狂猜测可能发生的事。  
“就是大活人的意思，迪克，你现在可以作为真正的活人了！你的灵魂已经和这具身体完美融合——这是当然的，达米安用你的细胞样本和氪星科技制造的这具身体，完美的迪克格雷森！”  
迪克陷入了沉默，但实际上是出于震惊和某种不明情绪的沉默，因为他嘴巴张得老大而且也瞪大了眼睛，达米安则有些嘲讽地看着他。

“好了……快……唔……唔嗯……啊……”  
布鲁斯抓紧了身下的床单，当前卡尔正压在他身上——这是一种比较常规的姿势，布鲁斯也并非第一次经历了，但和卡尔性爱每一次都会让他有如同初次的快感。  
此时卡尔的功夫也用到了极致处，顶在他身体最敏感的深处，不停地摩擦着，布鲁斯知道自己在这种情况下撑不了许久，甚至光是现在他就已经浑身颤抖不已了，身下的潮湿感也越来越明显。  
他咬着嘴唇，感觉到卡尔在啃咬着他的伤口——或者，有个更确切的形容叫做“舔”，偶尔卡尔也会停下来吮吸，他确信这一次之后身上仍然会是斑斑痕迹。  
想到这些，他就忍不住闭上眼睛，又一次蜷缩了身体——快感开始排山倒海地朝他压过来，他现在要抵挡不住了，身体开始更剧烈地颤抖，他微微睁开眼就能够看见白浊从他的性器里滴落。  
这快感他根本就驾驭不住，卡尔会在他身体里狂野地射出来，他那时通常只能发出一声有些乏力的呻吟，然后再度让身下的床单变得更糟糕一些，也偶尔有的时候——比如说这一次……他感觉到强烈的尿意，然后他到了极限。  
布鲁斯喘息着放松了身体，这一下他们的床单又变成最糟糕的情况了，卡尔看来倒是满足了，他听见卡尔把性器拔出去的声音，暗自觉得像是开了一瓶酒的软木塞。  
“瞧瞧你，最近心不在焉的……”卡尔调侃着，把手放在他屁股上拍了两下，听见他有些不满的嘀咕声，“早说过我们这样就可以解决问题，偶尔总是需要放松一下。”  
“偶尔？上一次距离现在还不到十个小时。”  
布鲁斯气喘吁吁地抗议着，却没有抵抗卡尔把他翻了身，抱起来，还惊叹了一声。  
“乖乖，你又失禁了。”  
“你不是挺喜欢这样？”布鲁斯皱起眉头，他能听出卡尔的调侃语气，“这不是你有意要达成的吗？”  
见鬼，怎么以前没有考虑到卡尔是个性欲旺盛而且床上如此勇猛的家伙。  
“别这么严格嘛，热水马上就好。”  
卡尔开了浴室的门，而布鲁斯意识到他的伴侣现在正在主动地“示弱”，通过表示不想再继续和他争论下去的方式。  
当然，这人早在多少年前就该这样，这样也就不会有那么多惨剧发生了……  
卡尔的工作一向很简单，只要能够爽起来，之后再让他随意地吐槽——反正，布鲁斯韦恩又能说多少句脏话呢？他甚至只会一言不发，然后在脸上展示“你这个烦人精。”  
“你好像在担心什么事……”卡尔把布鲁斯小心地放在浴缸里，然后打开花洒开始为他冲洗，这种交流方式对他来说比较行之有效，而且布鲁斯通常也不会觉得反感，“这些天都不在状态。”  
“我有什么好担心的。”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让水尽情地淋在头上，毫无疑问他刚刚是毫不犹豫地撒了个谎，事实是他的确有所挂念——他担心起死翼的事情了，原本没想到仍然能和迪克见面，但上一次迪克使用的“收魂人偶”和他无意中发现的迪克身上的痕迹，这都让他感到不安。  
大概，因为他实在太了解达米安的脾性了吧，父子的和解一点也说明不了这坏小子的性格变化。

“你打算怎么过圣诞节呢？”达米安解开了迪克身上包裹的唯一一条浴巾，现在他的伴侣正干干净净地躺在床上，而且一动不动，“我想既然今年并非只有我自己，不如就想些节目？”  
“这还能轮到我做主吗？”迪克半丧气半又有些气恼地反问着，感觉到达米安的手摸在他的腹股沟上，可他却连动一动手指的能力都没有，“我用屁股想都知道我们圣诞节会怎么过。”  
“用屁股想？哇哦，我没想到你的屁股还有这功能……”达米安不气不恼，反而有些玩味地把手伸到迪克身下，在他屁股上抓了一把，“可真是难得的好屁股啊，岂不是更性感了吗？”  
“我知道而且我同意——能不能请你暂时别这么欠揍？”  
迪克的脸红到耳根了，和达米安有这种发展本来就实属意料之外，虽然他也并不排斥，但他毕竟还从未体验过这种感觉，而且更糟糕的是，他又开始像个大哥一样，几乎要把达米安给宠坏了。  
“别生气，至少我给你准备了圣诞节需要的所有东西，袜子就挂在槲寄生上，明天我会帮你打开，这棵槲寄生可也是我亲手砍下来的。”  
达米安用有些炫耀又有些调侃的语气逗弄着迪克，也不理会躺在床上的人一再地抱怨，就俯下身体，深吸了一口气。  
给迪克用的身体乳和香水显然都是无比正确的选择，现在这家伙闻起来香香的，正适合好好享用。  
迪克无力地哼了一声，算是对达米安这种亲狎举动的反抗，但他才发出声音就后悔了——因为现在他发出的声音在另一人耳朵里都只当是一种性感的表达。  
果然，达米安轻笑了一声，开始低头吮吸他大腿内侧的皮肤了，迪克咬牙切齿地抑制住呻吟，开始怀疑莱克茜斯是否在有意捉弄他——叫他动弹不得，可是身体却仍然如此敏感。  
罢了，就要到圣诞节了。

布鲁斯微微张开嘴，咬住叉子上不大不小的一块火鸡肉。火候恰到好处，软硬适中，的确是绝佳的厨艺造就，他的目光沿着叉子投向了厨子——卡尔正得意地看着他。  
“我说过了今天待在家里会比去街上巡逻有趣得多，谁说罪犯不放假？”  
“不见得……”布鲁斯投去了不赞同的目光，“罪犯的确没有放假，还做了火鸡。”  
“就算你说的没错，”卡尔并未受到布鲁斯回答的影响，他自顾自地叉起又一块火鸡肉，刚刚过去的性爱让他心情大好，根本不想和伴侣争论这些，“认罪伏法的罪犯做点可爱的事，也犯不着如临大敌。”  
“你管这叫可爱。”  
布鲁斯伸长脖子，用手摸着锁骨上明显的红印，语气里的讽刺几乎要藏不住了。  
“得了，你很少计较那个，而且这可是你自己说的，你说‘反正这身体的需求还得满足’，你也不讨厌这个。”  
“那是，只要你不得寸进尺。”  
布鲁斯的手撑了一下床，试图坐直一些，而身体的酸痛阻止了他做下去，他暗暗咬牙，却并未拒绝又一块被递到嘴边的食物。  
“你就是有什么心事，我们做朋友很久了。”  
卡尔把叉子放下，他注视着布鲁斯的双眼，直到男人叹了口气，移开目光。  
“迪克回来了，达米安不会轻易放手。”  
“当然，达米安的确是那样的，哈，我想起来了，他以前常说是你带走了迪克。”  
“……你还大大方方地收下他，有他帮忙，我那段时间真是烦上加烦。”  
布鲁斯白了卡尔一眼。  
“谁让我们是一类人呢，”卡尔叹息一声，却看起来心情相当不错，“你有摆脱过我吗？告诉你吧，我也不会放手，达米安也不会放手——要说讨厌，我们可能就讨厌在这里吧。”  
“那就说你——你不能让我和你讲清楚，也不让我提露易丝……我想也许就这么想办法让你把心思放回来，结果你越走越偏，这下好了，你把我也拉下水……”  
“你当然不许提露易丝，而且她已经不在了，”卡尔带着有些隐忍的表情吞咽了一下，“你要说我不该毁了一切也行，你呢？你违心地做了太多的事。”  
“我的大半生都在违心，克拉克，”布鲁斯的目光重新回到卡尔脸上，那目光里带着深深的无奈，“我只是个人类，我也只想你……克拉克，你是我最好的朋友，我现在却希望我没有让你认识露易丝莱恩，那么我们就永远都是世界最佳搭档了。”  
“可能不是露易丝莱恩，可能是另外的某个可人儿，可是如果这是一定会发生的事，我们就都得延续这样的剧情……话说回来，现在这样不是也说得过去吗？”  
“说得过去，当然……”  
布鲁斯苦笑着，他欣然接受了卡尔的又一块火鸡，也许这的确不是什么完美结局，但是的确如卡尔所言，可以这样继续下去。

圣诞节的清晨来得格外地早，起码，对于昨晚未能休息好的迪克格雷森来说是这样。  
他被达米安摇醒，睁开朦胧的睡眼，还没来得及庆幸自己醒来时闻到的不是干涸的精液发出的奇怪腥味，而是香皂和沐浴露混杂在一起的干净气味。  
“格雷森，睁开眼睛，圣诞节礼物。”  
达米安把挂在槲寄生上的袜子拿下来了，迪克忍不住在心里吐槽眼前这个已经成年好几年的男人还是那么幼稚。  
达米安开始抖动那只袜子，直到什么东西从袜子口里掉出来，“咚”地一声砸在他们的床上，迪克睁大了眼睛，然后看到了一只看起来颇有攻击性的跳蛋。  
“告诉我这只是个梦吧。”  
他叹息着，想翻动身体却不能动弹。  
“见鬼，看来这并不是做梦。”  
“圣诞节快乐，格雷森。”  
“去你的吧。”  
END


End file.
